What About Us
by MissyAlexM
Summary: Chapter 2 now up! Brennan reaches her goal, but what happens next? *Contains Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

**  
Summary: Brennan reaches her goal, but what happens next?**

**  
Author's Note: ***** CONTAIN S4 SPOILERS! *******

**Special Thanks to ****jbn19872005**** for being my Beta-Reader! **

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter One**

The drapes gently move, carried by the soft breeze that blows from the north that refreshes the entire area of the kitchen of her property in Washington DC.

Upon the counter, she decorates the cake with the last cherries in the bowl. Chocolate and cherries have never been so delicious to her before and she was wondering why in the world she never tried it. She wants to do something more for him, more than that cake and besides that, she really hopes he accepts more than a slice this time.

Being alone at home now had a new meaning, and anyone, any person who had the opportunity to know what she has experienced lately would know why, while her pale fingers gently rests cherry by cherry on the chocolate, she is still smiling.

"Here we go," She says to herself while both hands rested on her hips. "Not that bad though" she says leaning her head down towards the cake and analyzing her work, wishing he'd come in time for the dinner she cooked.

As I said, it is a special day, and again, not just because it was Booth's birthday, but also, because she had something new to tell him and that was, in her opinion, very exciting and surprising.

She breathes in deeply, imagining what she would being do without his support these past months, when she realized she wasn't capable of doing everything alone anymore. Or what would she do if he had never accepted to father her child. She probably would have considered adoption, but she would need time, time because of the process and time that she couldn't miss. Once, Booth warned her about not having time and she smiled, remembering all the things that he brought out from that day on and yes, he was responsible for the change of wind too because since baby Andy came up, something changed inside.

She turns around and as every afternoon, she sits down on a comfortable chair and watches the sunset. She closes her eyes and rests both hands on her stomach. Everything was ready and she couldn't wait to see his reaction about her news. For some reason or some smell, her mind takes her way back to the beginning. She finally came back from her trip to Peru, she met him and they became partners. Some issues were solved and other ones were brought to the light, but she never ever felt unprotected with him, like nobody could hurt her while he was around. That was an amazing feeling and despite everything against them, they became friends and then best friends. Angela says they're more than friends and probably the chance to ruin everything they've built until now just to think about that made her sick.

She couldn't lose his friendship now.

She couldn't lose her partner.

She couldn't lose the father of the child she was carrying inside.

_To be Continued…_

---

**Do you like it? Hate it? Okay, let me know why! *****=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews ****and marked this story on your alert/favorite list! Reviews inspire me a lot, so remember to keep 'em coming for your good! (*inserts evil laugh here*)**

**And again, I own nothing, nor my panties, as my mom says. I only own my imagination. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two**

"Hi, Bones," He greeted with an apologetic smile "Sorry I'm late"

She shakes her head as the twenty minutes were more like seconds for her "C'mon in!"

He steps in and Brennan notices the same expression on his face when he glances quickly at her slight belly. She was never a fan of psychology, but Sweet's meetings have been influencing her mind. She enjoys the way his eyes lay on her stomach and his occasional touches, specially the way he tries to hide his excitement. There was something about it she was trying to unravel.

"You look…beautiful"

"I'm big" she replies smiling, leaning her head to a side and placing one hand over her stomach.

He feels his heart desperately hitting his chest and gulps trying not to show her his excitement. "Never, you look great, really great" He stills, afraid to say anything more that could push her emotionally away after all these years of something between them. She blushes more.

"I thought you understood my proposal" Brennan says after closing the door behind her.

He takes a bit longer to take his eyes off her prominent belly. "Oh, you mean this?" He points out the bag he is carrying on. "I thought I should bring something for y… for dissert."

"Thanks, but it wasn't necessary" Brennan wishes it wasn't a cake.

"C'mon, you'll like it, I promise" He winked.

Something about his grin tonight and it's like it is impossible for her to hold her emotions back. She steps closer and hugs him, resting her delicate chin on his shoulders and again, his arms quickly go around her waist and it feels like there's nothing better than that in the whole world.

Desperated (Destined?) to belong? She was just happy her umbilicus was normal, she thought, and of course... she misses him and everything about him.

"Happy birthday, Booth" She almost gasps saying it while he enjoys the new kind of impulsive Brennan. He smiles, no matter if she is all hormones now.

"Thank you" He whispers, smiling and glad to feel the prominent volume between them caused by the four months of pregnancy. He breathes in her hair, the smell of her floral shampoo, the one she left on his sheets four months ago dizzies him.

Once again, he repeats to himself how much he loves her and this is that kind of feeling you know will never go away. He would wait for her, give her time and everything she needed, but he once swore she'd be his. Little steps, big differences.

The hug lasts a little longer than what both have planned. They arrange everything they need to have for their dinner, as usual. After a few minutes the music is playing on the radio, there isn't a word, not a single word after that. They share a few looks during the dinner and after both are satisfied because delicious cavatappi with bacon (for him) and summer vegetables, Booth brings out of the bag that he secretly bought specially for Brennan.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'm really surprised now!" She sits on the couch, amazed by the big container in his hands. "Tangerine ice cream... Booth, where did you find it?" She licked her own lips while he handled her ice cream.

"You know, I know people who know people" He grins, enjoying the sparks on her beautiful blues eyes; a kid seeing presents under the tree at Christmas morning.

Booth watches as she tastes her favorite green ice cream, her top top favorite now that she's pregnant. "The dinner was great, delicious! Thank you"

"Hmm," she says licking her spoon. "This is delicious!," and he laughed.

Candles were around the room making the place really peaceful and comfortable. He sits down by her side and simply watches her. The way her orange dress beautifully shapes her belly, breasts so firm, her soft skin and silky hair looks prettier every single day. He could tell he is in love, because now he couldn't find any imperfection on Temperance Brennan, especially because she's carrying his loving child.

"Your feet are swollen a bit. Do you want me to..."

"Yes, please!" She nodded already resting both feet upon his lap. "I missed your massage technique," She closed her eyes when he started on her right ankle.

He laughed softly. "It's been only a couple of days since I massaged you!"

"It looks like it's been a couple of years to me. Not literally..."

"I know, Bones, I know..."

His movements are firm and kind and she is so relaxed now and almost lying down on her couch that she almost forgets his gift. Glad the fetus helps her to remember.

"I didn't buy you anything, Booth, but I have something for you. I think you'll appreciate it."

"It's not necessary, Bones. All I need is to know that you're both healthy and safe."

She opens her eyes, watching, analyzing his expression, focusing on her feet, his large masculine hands making circles here and there, like when he's really paying attention to the details on a crime investigation. She misses her work, but now she was sure what she misses the most.

His presence.

She sits up and slides closer to him, while he watches her with questioning eyes and wonders what she's going to say. His heart jumps faster now, her body inches away from his.

She then takes his hand and places it on her belly. He's taken by surprise, but doesn't refuse, never refuses. After a moment, he looks at her, wide look at her and she smiles genuinely.

"Baby's moving" He whispers. "Baby's moving," He grins looking down at her belly. "Bones, this is the most perfect gift I could ever receive from you!"

Now it is his time to hug her. She smiles.

"When did it start?" He asked still hugging her.

"A couple of weeks ago. In fact, I felt several movements one day and then none the next, that's the reason why I couldn't tell you. Now I feel it every day, usually at night. It's like the fetus wants me to be awake a little more."

Booth giggled like a child. He was feeling like the luckiest man alive.

"Thank you for making me a part of everything, Bones."

"No problem. You're the baby's daddy you're suppose to be informed about everything."

"Except for how many times you threw up these last months." He smiles, remembering her calls during all days after every time she threw up. "I'm just kidding."

They finally broke apart, but not very far from each other, which made things easier for both and like magnets, Booth and Brennan kissed for the second time in four months.

About the cake she made? Maybe they'll leave it for breakfast.

_To be Continued…_

**Want some more? REVIEW IT! Thank you :)**


End file.
